


One shots of Dream SMP and possibly other mcyt's cause why not

by ReadingorWriting_Whoknows



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Character Death, Fluff, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Smut, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingorWriting_Whoknows/pseuds/ReadingorWriting_Whoknows
Summary: I'm tryna work on getting my other fic out but its taking time and I keep writing different tiny stories so I figured I would post them hereI will take requestsTheres no guarantee I will write them thoughThis is a side prodjectSome of the chapters will be stuff I've written myself with no request
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	One shots of Dream SMP and possibly other mcyt's cause why not

**Author's Note:**

> Lets jump right into it with the a n g s t

Sapnap walked slowly into the castle and looked around.

He tensed at every small noise, but knew better than to summon his sword.

“Eret?” He called, hearing his voice echo through the empty walls, it was dark- and cold.

He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself, calling the rulers name once again.

When, once again, no answer was given, he sighed and ventured further into the castle.

Sapnap couldn’t help but wonder why Eret had called him here in the middle of the night, but it must have been important otherwise he would’ve waited until morning.

Finally he reached the throne room and, spotting the figure sitting on the golden throne, walked forwards.

“Eret? What was so important that you needed me here this late?”

Silence was his answer, and then a soft tapping.

The figure on the throne was still, apart from the finger clad in silver tapping gently against the cold metal.

Eret didn’t wear knuckle rings.

Sapnap sword was immediately in his hand, brandishing it towards the silhouette before freezing when the cold of a thin blade pressed against his throat.

He assessed the situation quickly before letting the sword fall from his hand.

There was no way he could win this one.

“Good choice” A voice purred in his ear, and he froze again at the familiarity of it.

He let his head turn just enough so that he could see the faint outline of the figure hold a sword to his neck.

And then the lanterns flickered on, and his gaze was torn away from the scarred and freckled man who was supposed to be in jail to the figure on the throne.

“... George..?”

“So glad you could join us Sapnap. Just in time for the coronation”

And suddenly the green cord wrapped around his wrist made sense.

Suddenly the way he would always be quiet, listening during the conferences.

The way he was always talking to Sam.

Staring at the prison.

Sapnap could only voice one word.

“... Why?”

He hated the way his voice broke.

Hated the way Dream laughed and only pressed the sword closer to his neck.

Hated the way George just smiled.

And then he heard Eret yell.

And then the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
